


Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off really can't deal with people...</p>
<p>comedy, gen, implied loss of temper / Blast Off, Onslaught, Vortex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd

**Title:** Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd  
 **Warnings:** comedy, gen, implied loss of temper  
 **Continuity:** G1 (part of [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
 **Characters:** Blast Off, Onslaught, Vortex  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** Blast Off really can't deal with people...  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

**Note:** Some more OT3, because sometimes Onslaught had to be involved. :p Nothing smutty, though, just something I wanted Blast Off to say. ;)

 

**Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd**

It was okay as long as only Onslaught sat with him in the rec-room, reading his datapad as quietly as Blast Off did. The sole sound in the room was their vents working, and sometimes metal scratching over metal.

It changed when Vortex entered the room.

Loud steps echoed, and Blast Off thought he could even feel the vibrations of the metal grind under his feet.

Then - something Blast Off _definitely_ did feel - Vortex glomped him from behind, unexpectedly. The weight of the ‘copter was thrown onto his back, and a warning “unidentified pressure on heat shield” appeared, arms were wrapped around his neck, and a too-amused giggling was too close to Blast Off’s audial. 

It all lasted only a few astroseconds, though. When Blast Off growled and reached behind him to grip the ‘copter’s throat and throw him across the room, he grabbed at nothing. It seemed Vortex had learned from the last time…

“Glitch-head!” Blast Off spat, then glared at Onslaught who hid a grin behind his hand.

“Hehehe,” Vortex laughed, and sat down next to the shuttle, taking a sip from Blast Off’s energon cube. “I know you like it.”

Blast Off’s optics twitched.

He stood up.

“Hey…?” Vortex seemed surprised.

“Where are you going?” and so did Onslaught.

Blast Off merely huffed annoyed. “Two’s company, three’s a crowd.” He turned, datapad in his hand. “And I like neither company nor crowds.”

Blast Off left the room.


End file.
